1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface covering extruded plank, and preferably extruded from a plastics material, and wherein the strips are secured in side-by-side relationship with the fasteners being concealed by concealing wall portions formed integral with the plank and wherein connectors may be secured between adjacent planks without derforming or damaging the planks by a load applied to the connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of wall coverings utilizing preformed panels are known, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,970 issued May 29, 1984; 3,969,866 issued July 20, 1976; 4,327,528 issued May 4, 1982; 4,531,331 issued July 30, 1985; French Patent No. 1,524,750 and Swiss Patent No. 401,422. All of these patents disclose composite panel structures interconnectable in side-by-side relationship and interconnected through a joint. The majority of these panels are made of metal sheeting and are constituted by large panel sections or multiple strip panel sections. They are either secured by screw-type fasteners or welded to a support frame or support surface.
A disadvantage of using metal panels or planks is that they are heavy to use, difficult to secure, can cause bodily injury when manipulated and installed, are expensive, are difficult to cut and cannot adapt to irregular support surfaces as they are not flexible. Also, most of these are welded and permanently secured to a support structure and thus not easily interchangeable for repair. The prior art panels are also provided in fixed lengths and the fasteners for securing them are not concealed, in most cases.